Happy Birthday
by ReigningUnderground
Summary: 17 year old girl has a sleepover party for her 18th b-day. parents leave them alone for the night thinking 9 17-18 year old girls can take care of themselves. they were wrong. an uninvited guest disrupts things.


Happy Birthday

(short story please R&R)

Its my birthday. Finally Im eighteen! What can I say a girl gets excited and anxious on her eighteenth! Im not really sure what to wear to the party, but I decide to wear the black and white dress I wore to prom last year. My friends start to show up. I run downstairs to greet them. Were all so excited. Melissa was so excited I thought she was going to wet her pants. My parents had told us the night before that we would have the house to ourselves.

What were you girls planning on doing?

We were going to play video games, give each other facials, play with each others hair, and just have fun. We didnt exactly plan the night.

When did your parents leave?

Not nearly soon enough. When they left we started playing video games. We were cheering each other. (laughs) We were all having a great time from the beginning. It was my birthday and it was my home though and I decided we should cook something strange.

What was it?

We just made chocolate chip cookies. That made me made because I was wanting to make something crazy and those are just cookies. (makes unhappy face)

What did you do then?

I went to my room and played my ps3. I was really annoyed because it should have been my choice of what to make.

What did your friends do?

They came up to my room and asked me if I wanted to have a dance party downstairs with them. I said no, but they insisted so I agreed to it. It was really fun until Amber started turning on that dumb country crap she calls music. I told her I didnt like that kind of music before but she still kept playing it. I got so mad I just turned it off.

What did you do next?

We gave each other makeovers. Which was fun because I got to go first. I trusted in my friends to give me a nice makeover. But instead they gave me the worst makeover ever as a birthday prank for fun. I had the reddest lipstick on and the bluest eye shadow on. I felt like a clown. I hated it so much. I just told everyone to go to bed because I was tired and cranky now.

Did they go to bed?

Yes, or so I thought. They were all pretending to sleep. I went to sleep. When I woke up at 3:13 I went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my shirt was covered in chocolate syrup, honey, and caramel. I went back to my room, now furious, only to discover that they covered my hanging pictures with shaving cream and my couch was all wet. There were strings hanging my bras from the ceiling and all of my stuffed bears were wearing my underwear.

How did you feel?

I was so mad I could kill them all. I went downstairs to confront them, but someone else already had. There was blood all over the walls. Melissas mouth had been cut into a freakish smile and her eyes were missing. Sarah was missing her heart. Zoe was hanging from the ceiling fan by her leg and was missing a hand. Amber was stretched out on the couch missing her ears. The others looked the same all missing some part of their body.

What happens next?

I hear something coming from the kitchen. I get my dads antique cane out of the umbrella holder. I sneak toward the doorway into the kitchen. I peak in and there is a man rummaging through the cabinets. He stops and looks at me. I knew there were 9 of you. He snickers. He turns his body to face me. I think Ill take your tongue so even after I kill you, you cant ever speak of what you saw here tonight. He runs at me with his gored knife and I stab him with the pointed cane leg. He hunches over and grabs the cane from me pulling it out of his stomach. I start running toward the stair he stays right on me. I grab some unbrellas and stab him with them. He pulls them away much like he did the cane. All I could think is why wont he die! I run up the stairs into my room. I have to think of something to use against him.

Here I come deary. You wont be alive long. I get the shirt with all the goo on it and wrap it to use it as a weapon. I get some of my new razor blade from my bathroom and I wait for him to open the door.

what happens after that?

Tears were streaming from my eyes. All my friends were dead and I would be next. He opens the door and I throw all the blades at him. Most of them hit him. He fumbles with agony trying to get one out of his eye and thats when I struck him with the shirt. I kept striking him and he kept backing up. I pushed him back all the way to the top of the stairs. All it took was one more wack from the shirt to make him tumble down the stairs. After looking down the stairs and seeing no movement from him. I call you guys and you came. And here I am the only survivor.

(Please review I would really appreciate it! ^.^)


End file.
